If You Love Something, Set It Free
by 4Ever-Twilight-Luva
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were little kids and Edward has been in love with Bella ever since. She goes off to college with her boyfriend Jacob. Will Edward ever see her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**If You Love Something, Set It Free**

EPOV

I 'm in love with my best friend. Bella Swan. I've been so selfish. I hear what all the guys say about her and how they wanna ask her out, but I have always done something to stop them. I either glared at them or threatened them. I felt a little guilty about it later but then I felt better because Bella never showed any interest in any of the guys…until one day…so I had to let her go.

His name was Jacob Black and I wanted to hate him for taking my love from me, but I couldn't because he made my Bella happy. _She's not_your _Bella anymore…she's never been yours._I remember the day she told me when Jacob had asked her out.

_Flashback:_

_It was summer. I was at home in my room just listening to my music until heard a tap on my window. I looked over and saw my beautiful Bella. I smiled at her then went over to let her in._

_Bella was also my neighbor so it was easy for her to climb up to my window. We've always done this since we were 10. I thought we were getting to old to be doing this since we were 17 now but Bella insisted that we will never be too old until we're in our thirties._

"_Hey Bella" I greeted her with a smile. She looked so excited. I wonder why…_

"_Hey Edward! Guess what! Jacob Black asked me out today!" she said excitedly._

_I felt a pain go through my heart. She looked so happy. I hope she didn't see how much pain I'm in. so I put on a fake smile and said,"That's great Bella. I'm glad you're happy." And I was. If she was happy then I would bear this._

"_Thanks Edward." She said kindly._

"_So...when is he taking you out?" I asked._

"_This Saturday! I can't wait!" This Saturday….today was Thursday….only two days. Agony rippled through me._

"_Oh" was my only reply._

"_Sorry Edward, but I have to go now. Alice wanted to take me shopping for the date. I'll talk to you later?" she asked._

"_Of course Bella" I said back to her._

"_Okay! Bye Edward" she said happily and leaned in to kiss my cheek like she always did when she had to leave. Then she left my room to go to Alice. My check burned from where she kissed me. I sighed. I was so in love with her._

_End Flashback_

It has been five years since that day and I still remembered it because that was the day when I lost my Bella. After that all she could talk about was her date with Jacob then soon he became her boyfriend. When he did Bella and I wouldn't talk as much as we used to but al least we still hung out a bit….

I finished packing my bags as I got ready to leave. I had finished college about a week ago and now I was going back home to Forks. I remember when I was just packing for college. Pain jolted threw me. This memory hurt me a lot more than when she told me she was going on a date with Jacob because that was the day when Bella told me she was leaving me.

_Flashback:_

_It was nighttime and I just finished packing for college so I sat down on my bed to let my mind wander. I started to wonder about Bella._Which college will she be going to? _Bella and I applied for the same colleges. I wanted to go to Dartmouth so that was what I decided when I got the acceptance letter. Bella also got accepted to Dartmouth but she said she wanted to think about it first._I hope she chooses to go to Dartmouth with me….

_Then I tap on my window dragged me out of my thoughts. I looked at my window and saw Bella and I smiled at her but the look on her face whipped the smile right off my face. Her face looked so sad…frustrated…and agonized. I quickly opened the window and took her into my arms._Se felt so right in my arms.

"_Bella? Tell me. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly._

_I heard her sniffle. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes which broke my heart. "I don't know what to do Edward. I don't know…" she said brokenly._

"_Bella_please _tell me what's wrong." I asked her agonized at the pain on her face._

"_Edward…I might go to Stanford instead of Dartmouth….with Jacob." she whispered._

_I froze. She's not going with me. She's going with Jacob. She's leaving me. For Jacob. Pain was the only thing I was feeling._

"_Edward...Edward…If you…if you don't want me to go I-I can go with you to Dartmouth if you want me to." Bella said to me quietly._

_I was stunned._Shewould do that for me? _She would leave Jacob and come with me? But_Why? _Why would she do that? So I asked her "Why?"_

"_Because Edward, I've known you longer and I really care about you. If you want me to go with you….if it makes you happy Edward….I'll go with you." Bella told me earnestly._

_I was still stunned. Bella would give up her boyfriend just to make me_happy_? She truly was an angel and I was a monster. I wanted to tell Bella_'Yes! Stay with me!'_but I couldn't. I couldn't make her give up her happiness just to make me happy._I couldn't. I wouldn't.

_I grabbed her face in between my hands and whispered, "Bella, I want you to go to Stanford with Jacob" as much as it pained me I had to let her go._

_She looked up at me with tears in her eyes and asked, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," I whispered._

"_Okay Edward. I have to go." The tears started to flow down her rosy cheeks. "I'll miss you so much Edward. Goodbye."_

"_What?" I asked shocked. "Why are you saying goodbye now?"_

"_Edward…I have to leave tomorrow if I'm going to Stanford." She said. Pain evident in her voice. "I'm sorry" she apologized._

"_Don't apologize Bella. Don't ever be sorry, "I told her sternly. A tear fell down my cheek "Goodbye my Bella," I whispered then pressed my lips to her forehead._

"_Goodbye" she said then slid back out my window, tears still flowing freely._

_As much as it hurt to see her leave, to know there's a chance I'll never see her again...I had to let her go. I went to go to sleep with tears in my eyes. The last thought in my mind was:_

'If you love something…set it free.'

_End Flashback_

I left my dorm and went to my car and got ready for my drive back to Forks. I drove for about 7 hours **(I think it's about 7 hrs.)** until I saw the "Welcome to Forks" sign. I drove up the familiar rode to my old home. Everyone wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow. Carlisle and Esme were on a business trip and Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice couldn't make it because I got out earlier than them.

I went up to my old room and unpacked my bags. When I finished I went outside to sit in the front porch. Then, when I looked up, my eyes met with the same beautiful chocolate brown eyes I missed so much. _Bella._Standing in front of her house. Looking at me.

Bella gasped then whispered, "Edward?"

"Bella" I whispered back. I was grateful to God for allowing me to see my Angel again. She ran towards me and jumped into my arms and hugged me with force and I hugged her back. We pulled back and gazed into each others eyes then we both said, "I missed you" then we smiled at each other and hugged again.

* * *

**THE END! Hehe I'm so mean! Don't worry ****there will be a sequel! If you want to know what happens between Edward and Bella it will be called 'If It Comes Back It Was Meant To Be'**

**Thank Youu! REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you now the sequel for "If you love something, set it free" is now up and is called "If it comes back, it was meant to be" I hope you like it! :]**

**-Michelle**


End file.
